Les larmes de l'aurore
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Ce matin, l'aurore n'est plus la même. Aujourd'hui, l'aurore a un secret à lui révéler. Ellana attend les syllabes de rosée, la nouvelle qui n'est autre que la disparition de son maître. Petit OS sur Ellana et Jilano, juste après sa mort.


**Disclaimer : Bottero, bien sûr.**

**Rating : K**

Alaaa, j'étais obligée d'écrire quelque chose concernant Jilano et Ellana. Déjà, parce que Jilano il est trop fabuleux. Trop génialissime. Trop parfait. Trop ... Bref. Je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça en fait...

* * *

**Les larmes de l'aurore  
**

Entends-tu ?

_Quoi ?_

L'aurore. L'aurore te parle.

_Que dit-elle ?_

Elle chante une chanson. Une chanson de mort. Une chanson de haine. La mélodie de la perdition.

_Pourquoi ?_

Le monde s'est écroulé. Non. Pas le monde. Ton monde. Et c'est bien plus.

Des notes lourdes, un triolet virevoltant qui s'efface, la symphonie du jour s'est éteinte.

Une sensation écrasante, un rempart infranchissable qui obscurcit ta réalité. Qui fait hurler ton cœur. Un cri de douleur. Un cri de peur et les cieux se taisent.

C'est son souffle ténu, ce petit joyau qui scintillait en toi, qui côtoyait ton âme et lisait tes joies. Il s'envolait avec toi. Il te suivait partout. Il était dans les arbres, sur l'eau, à l'affleurement des rochers.

Ses dernières secondes lui ont échappé. Son souffle effacé. Les feuilles ballottées à l'automne, disparaissant à jamais. Comme le soleil de ton sourire s'est éclipsé.

Si tu pleures ces perles dorées, n'oublie pas cette lueur de fierté, l'accomplissement d'un but ultime qui fleurissait sous ses yeux attentifs.

Si tes membres tremblent, remémore-toi la souplesse et le courage qu'il t'a enseigné.

_Où est-il ?_

Plus loin.

_Où ?_

Dans des hauteurs où le vent lui-même n'ose s'engouffrer. Aux confins des glaces et au bord des rives enflammées. Il est ici, là-bas, en toi à jamais.

Ses pas sont les tiens et sa main t'emmènera vers les sentiers étoilés.

_Ramenez-le !_

Il est parti, fils du ciel, terminer sa route là où lui seul peut aller. C'est un voyage, c'est une épopée, c'est une bourrasque qui le porte et qui jamais ne s'essoufflera. Elle est rayon de lumière, elle est sa dernière pensée, elle est l'espoir d'un maître naviguant vers son élève si ardemment recherchée.

_Impossible._

Il est marchombre, il est l'élément fluide qui voltige, un périple s'est achevé, enfantant un combat dans l'éternité. Il n'a pas de barrières tant que ton cœur le laisse en liberté.

Le maître s'éteint, mais sa dernière flamme a occis la haine et l'âme du tueur sera déchirée. Un coupable indigne dont la traîtrise maudira l'avenir.

Celui qui a osé se perdre, le perdre pour l'assassiner. Le souffle de vent l'évite comme se défile l'orage sous ses yeux.

Et sa voie est la tienne, mais à partir d'ici vos chemins sont séparés. La première tâche qui t'attend, dépasser la peine, faire d'elle la force qui guidera tes pas vers les toiles lacérées de l'avenir, qui t'emmènera à la fin inéluctable que ton cœur ne veut cerner.

_Il est le guide._

Il l'était.

_Lui seul surpasse le monde._

Le monde l'a surpassé.

_C'est un cauchemar !_

Seul le rêve vient de s'achever. Aujourd'hui il est poussière, demain il sera de fer. Saisis-toi de tes armes, de la détermination qui vacille sans jamais disparaître. Écoute la musique qui t'appelle, rends-toi là où il faut t'imposer, brandir ton rêve pour ne pas y sombrer.

_J'irai leur promettre haine, vengeance jusqu'à satiété, leur jurer que j'achèverai mon combat sans jamais reléguer l'espoir, à l'image de mon maître je suivrai les principes que je juge légitimes. Et les traîtres paieront, leur vie donnée en offrande à la colère du vent ensanglanté qui hurle sa litanie à l'aube._

Ellana, ne t'abandonne pas à la douleur, la voie ne permet pas de s'y complaire. Reste entière car son âme et la tienne demeurent entrelacées. Faillir serait une bien piètre façon d'honorer la mémoire de celui qui t'a laissée atteindre l'à-pic le plus effilé, en haut des remparts escarpés des falaises.

_Fille du soleil, j'atteindrai les étoiles où mon maître s'est envolé._

* * *

**C'tait un petit OS-test. Reviews ?**_  
_


End file.
